


A Miscalculation(Sniper x reader Lemon)

by My_Smut_Disaster



Series: Tf2 fanfics <3 [8]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Tentacle Sex, Tests, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Smut_Disaster/pseuds/My_Smut_Disaster
Summary: your class is Gardener and you mess with files and misterious things all day. When an accident happened sniper can't hold himself back anymore...





	A Miscalculation(Sniper x reader Lemon)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an old story from my wattpad at https://www.wattpad.com/518162689-tf2-team-x-reader-lemon-smut-a-miscalculation

your name is "The Gardener", you created man-eating plants that would eat the entire red team whole. But today you were on your way to your tiny lab. It was always kind of scary being in your own lab since it was so small you often bumped thing together causing some horrific reactions. You just had to find a new way to combat attacks from heavy.

 "that strong bastard" you whisper to yourself.

"Oi, ye' say something" you look up from your papers to see sniper.

"Oh, no sorry I was just talking to myself, "you said looking back down to your papers. 

"it pretty early do ye' want some coffee? "sniper asked you.it was really early and your brain would kill for some caffeine 

"yes please "you reply to him with tired eyes.

jut as sniper turned around to head to the coffee machine you grabbed his shoulder

 "Is there any way you can bring that coffee when it's done to my lab... if you don't mind? "you asked. Sniper gave you a thumbs up as he continued to walk away. Your glad your gonna be able to get some caffeine in your system at an early hour,  and with that, you head to your lab which was more like a closet than a lab.

When you get to your lab you unlock it to see someone has been in here no questions asked, all your crap was rearranged and one of you experimental flowers was tipped over and wilting. With a loud sigh, you step in to continue your work from the previous night. You closed the door behind yourself and put on some safety goggles and start mixing some loose chemicals together.

After a slight poof came from within the mixture, you pored it onto the wilted plant beside you. You observed the plant for a few seconds before working on a mixture to defeat and the red teams Heavy. As you were working on the chemical you looked around for your testosterone vile not thinking much of the mystery .you felt a small tickle on you Lower thigh and thinking it was a bug you smacked it.

 But on impact, your hold leg felt like it was being squeezed. You turned to look at the wilted plant but it was ginormous, green again with large root taking up most of the closet space. (I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going)

Then you looked down to see that the thing on your leg was a root and it was continuing up your leg. The root continued up your shorts, you tried pulling away but it just got tighter making you squeak. Branched from the enormous plant descended from the ceiling and grabbed your arms, scared to move you stood still remembering that sniper should be any minute with coffee. Maybe he could cut you down or something...

The root in you shorts snaked its away around you panties, along with that then some other branch came from the ceiling and clasped you boobs .you slightly moaned and wiggled a bit to see if you could break free, you were no longer calm about this situation. Knowing sniper could knock any minute made panicked.

 The panic leads to the root to keep moving up your crotch till it was just outside your womanhood. The branches lifted you off the ground, as you where being lifted a root hit a few miles nocking them onto the plant. As you heard glass break beneath you recognized them, one was a mixture of human and plant pheromones mixed together.

"Ow!" you said as the tree took on girth, it squished your legs and arms. Just then You felt the root enter your womanhood stretching you out. You let out a long moan at the new feeling in you. Thinking about all the ways this could get any worse the root in you started moving slowly in and out of you earning a small moan each time.

**-snipers POV-**

I was making Gardener some coffee when I heard some glass breaking. Maybe it's a spy I thought pulling out a nearby knife from a drawer in the kitchen. I started running to see if Gardner was safe.

 I stood outside her lab griping the knife closer I tried listening for anything, then I heard a slight whimper from inside. Worrying for gardeners safety swiftly opened her lab door.

"sniper!?" Gardener said surprised. Observing her I could see she was lifted off the ground with some vines or branched around her body with a root going up her leg. I closed door for some needed privacy...

**-original pov-**

"S-sniper, please don't tell anyone about this", you said blushing to avoid his gaze 

"Don't worry luv nobody's awake yet," sniper said walking closer. While stepping closer sniper stepped on a root making the root inside you jump forward making the girth reach even deeper. You let out a moan and whimpered making sniper stiffen up.

 "Bloody 'ell what a sight" sniper said palming the tent in his pant. Sniper pulled out the knife he was holding and cut your clothes off in a quick slash.

"Ahhh?!" you exclaimed as your nipples hardened as they were exposed to the cold air. Sniper was basically drooling at the sight of you. He hasn't touched a woman in about 5 years, making this an opportunity to end that dry spell. You were trying to hold in your moans till snipers gloved hand cupped your breast, making your back arch into his hand. You turned your head into your arm to try to muffle your whimpers but to no use. 

"That's some lovely sound ya' making y/n~" sniper smirked closing the space between you two. Sniper rubbed your breast mercilessly pinching a kneading your skin. Sniper unzips his pants hastily to reveal his girthy member. Sniper starts rubbing himself to your "little show". 

"Krickey!y/n I can't control myself anymore "sniper purred. A knot started to form in your stomach, your breathing got shorter and your thoughts started to melt away into lust and need. You shut your eyes feeling full as you rocked yourself against the large tree root in you. when you felt fire pool in your stomach earning shaky moans with every rock forward. 

With one swift movement from Sniper, You dropped the ground falling on all fours seeing sniper had cut you down pulling you off the tree. Overcome by desire you look behind you to see sniper looking at your wet hole that was abused by the tree root. You shake your hips wanting sniper in you, moaning and whimpering as he looked at you. Sniper positioned himself at your opening, slowly sheathing himself fully inside your warmth.

"Ahhh!~" you cried out.sniper pulled out of you and slammed into you again grunting at every thrust. Sniper leaned into your ear bitting it 

"I've wanted this for so long...you walking around in a tank top, in short...making me hard at the sight of you Shelia"  He shoved himself inside of you and pumped himself in and out of you at an animalistic manner. The quick movements made you moan

 "s-sniper... ple-please... m-more! "you moan needing him to fill you. sniper groans and grunts in your neck thrusting harder listening to your pleads. Sniper leaned over you capturing you in a forceful kiss, darting his tongue in making your tounges swirl around each other. You moan out snipers name feeling a trail of fire travel through you making you shudder. 

Sniper breaths grew faster as you clenched around him making you ride out your orgasm. Sniper pushed himself as far as he could into you coating your inside white feeling him twitch inside you. with you, both in your afterglow Sniper slowly pulled out of you earning one last drawn out moan.

 You lie on your side for a few second regaining your composure. Exhausted you looked up to see the door open and see spy standing there. You rushed to stand up trying to cover your self with anything nearby. Sniper tucking himself back in his pant turns and around to see you moving frantically

" Why the rush?" sniper asks. you find a dirty towel in your lab and cover yourself and point to the door. Sniper coughs awkwardly looking at spy." How long have you been there!?" you ask trying to cover yourself more." long enough mon Cheri"sniper states walking toward you wrapping an arm around your waist pulling you to him.

"And Mademoiselle...I want to know when it's my turn,"Spy says with a smirk spread across his whole face. Sniper pulled out his beloved kukri grabbing you back to him be against his chest."This one's mine mate" sniper says looking down at you.bright red running all over your face ."Now if you don't mind"sniper says sweeping you off your feet bridal style and running down the hall with your body only covered by a towel...

 

 


End file.
